


Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Clubs, Background Fjord/Jester - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caleb and Molly are both switches, Dom/sub, Domestic, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Strangers to Lovers, Vox Machina make an appearance, Xeno genitalia, adult film industry, and they were ROOMMATES, background beau/yasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: When Nott moves out to be with her estranged family, Caleb is left with no choice but to find a new roommate. At Jester's suggestion he's put into contact with Mollymauk Tealeaf, adult film star extrodinaire, who just happens to also need a place to stay in Zadash.From there things get complicated as Caleb is thrust into a strange new world rife with drama, intrigue, and, of course, sex.





	1. The Roommate Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/gifts).



> Hey everyone, welcome to this thing. 
> 
> For those that might be wandering over from No Grave, don't worry, that's still my main project. I just needed a side project that was a totally different creature, which this is. A lot more lighthearted.
> 
> I was going to wait longer before posting this, but I got such a positive reception to the post I made about it on tumblr that I said fuck it.

Nott’s announcement that she’s moving out didn’t come as much of a surprise to Caleb as everyone expected that it would. After all, he’d known for some time that she was working on herself to be a better mother and wife to her estranged husband and son so that one day she could return to them.

“Don’t worry, Caleb, I’ll still be around. Yeza and Luke are moving to Zadash. We’ll be able to visit each other all the time,” Nott told him, patting his arm in her motherly way and looking up at him with her large yellow eyes. “Besides, we've both come a long way, haven’t we? We have to live our own lives.”

When they’d first met each other they’d been at rock bottom; Nott, an alcoholic after the incident that left her in her current goblin form, and Caleb, a homeless wizard on the run from an abusive father figure after a stint in a mental institution left him a barely functioning person. They relied on each other, clawing their way back up with determination and help from their group of unexpected friends.

Emotionally and mentally they really had come far from what they’d been.

Caleb couldn’t be more proud of her. “We have, friend. I want the best for you.”

“You remember to take care of yourself, Caleb Widogast, or I’ll kick your ass. Find a new roommate, make more friends, pursue things you love,” Nott said to him, smiling through unshed tears.

“I will do my best,” he promised her, choked up himself with all the emotions that he was feeling. “Come on, let’s find you a new place.”

* * *

They find her a nice little house on the edge of town with enough space for a family of three, and by the end of the month, after a tear-filled congratulations party, the seven friends living in the shitty apartments above The Leaky Tap Tavern say their goodbyes, even if they’re temporary.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” Jester sniffles. “I’m going to miss her so much.”

“She’s just down the street, Jester,” Beauregard dryly points out from where she’s sprawled on the couch, half-submerged in a cake coma. “She’s not moving to Tal’Dorei.”

“Beau’s right,” Fjord says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. “It’s good that she’s with her family.”

Caleb smiles at the scene, recalling all the dancing around each other those two had did in their early days when he’d first moved in, crashing on Jester’s couch until he and Nott had saved up enough money for their own apartment. Now they couldn’t be closer.

“She’s okay, she promised that she would visit often.” Caleb picks at his cake remnants. “And as Beauregard said, Nott will be just down the road.”  

Jester’s eyes are still glistening with unshed tears but she smiles and all is right in the world. “Right, okay.” She leans forward, putting on a brave face as she always does. “What are you gonna do, Caleb? You’re gonna need a new roommate because you’re _really_ broke.”

He is. Bookshops don’t bring in much money these days, unfortunately, especially bookshops run by a Solstyce Academy dropout. When it was just him and Nott they could at least pay for- most- basics. On his own that’s incredibly unlikely. Probably why Nott suggested that he’d get a new roommate in the first place.

Unsure about where to start, he looks to Jester. “Did you have a recommendation?”

Jester grins and nods, her sadness forgotten in a burst of excitement. “I do! Yasha has a friend that’s coming up here from the Coast. He works for my mama, actually. I’ve met him a few times.”

Beauregard wipes away the drool that’s gathered at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. “Hey, I know who’re talking about. Mollymauk Tealeaf, right? Yasha’s mentioned him before. He’s a real big shot in the industry.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow. “He works for your mother’s...adult film company?”

Jester nods, forcing Fjord to pull away or otherwise get knocked around by her horn. “Yep! It’s more than just movies, though. He helps with selling products and promotes safety things, too. People like him a lot.”

“I bet,” Beauregard quips as she shuffles off in the direction of the bathroom.

Caleb rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “This Mollymauk would be willing to live with me? Surely if he’s as popular as you say he is he could find a place of his own.”

Jester shares a look with Fjord. “Well, that’s kinda complicated. Molly’s not really good on his own. Yasha says that he...forgets things sometimes. That’s where she’s at right now; down on the Coast with him.”

Ah. “I am not sure that I am the best for helping people,” Caleb replies.

“Nonsense, Caleb, you help more than you think you do,” protests Fjord. “You’ve been here for all of us.”

“And Molly doesn’t need much help. Just little reminders every now and then.”

Caleb sighs. “Well, I guess I could meet with him and see. I make no promises that this will work out.”

Jester claps. “Great! I’ll call Yasha right away and she can tell him.”

He might come to regret this whole thing, he thinks as he watches Jester fish out her colorful cell phone and quick dial a number. She scampers away towards her bedroom, leaving Caleb and Fjord standing in the living room alone.

“She didn’t need to do it right now,” Fjord says with amused affection. “Nicodranas is in a different time zone.”

“That doesn’t seem to matter.” Caleb can hear Jester’s enthusiastic voice clear across the apartment, catching words here and there. “Do you know anything about this illustrious Mollymauk Tealeaf?”

Fjord shakes his head, moving to get himself another slice of cake. “Not anythin’ more than what Jes’ already told you. She’s shown me pictures of him. He’s a colorful fella. A real attention grabber.”

Attention isn’t what Caleb’s really needing in his life, but his options on roommates is limited. “I suppose you have to be in his line of work.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jester comes bounding back into the room with all the energy of a puppy and thrusts her phone at Caleb’s face, practically whacking him in the eye with a dozen dangling phone charms. “He’s going to video chat with you.”  

“Er, now?” he stutters out, taking the phone carefully into one hand. “Isn’t this all a bit sudden?”

“Well, Yasha’s at his place now so you might as well talk to him,” Jester replies with a shrug. “You’ll know right away if he’s the right one for you.”

“This isn’t a date, Jester.” Her phone screen flashes and a video pops up. The quality is a little grainy, but he can still make out the shape of curling, jewelry adorned horns and a flash of purple. “You, uh, must be Mollymauk, _ja?”_

“And you must be Mr. Caleb.” His voice is pleasant and accented as it comes filtering out through the speakers, though a little tinny from the atrocious signal they get in the building. “You’re the one with a spare room.”

Caleb clears his throat. “I am. I did not intend on us having this conversation tonight, but Jester is very enthusiastic.”

Mollymauk Tealeaf chuckles. “Oh, I know. Yasha filled me in on the rest.”

“We could do this later?” Caleb’s face is hot with embarrassment. “When it is a better time for both of us?”

Mollymauk hums. Caleb can see the shadow of a smile in the dim. “That’s fair. Do you have a good time?”

“Tomorrow afternoon is fine. I should be off of work by then.” He’s had to drop hours already. Any more and the store might not even open. “Does that work for you.”

“I can make it work. I’m flexible.”

Caleb swallows. “That’s good, then. Should I give you my number?”

“Jester was kind enough to already give it to me. I hope you don’t mind, but if it's easier you can just call me.”

He gives Jester a look. "I can do that. I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow it is. Good meeting you, dear.”

The call ends and Caleb hands the phone back to Jester, who’s bouncing on her heels. “You should have waited and let me give it to him.”

Jester’s tail droops. “Sorry, Caleb.”

Caleb shakes his head. “No harm done, I suppose. He seems nice enough.”

“You’ll like him.”

Here’s hoping.

* * *

His apartment is quiet that night. Too quiet even with the sounds of Frumpkin as he goes wandering the rooms, his collar jingling. Caleb eventually sighs and grabs his phone off of his side table, squinting at it when he slides open the lockscreen. Seeing as it’s all too obvious that he’s not going to be able to sleep anytime soon he might as well do some research on his possible future roommate.

As much as he trusts Jester’s judgement, Caleb prefers to check and double check these sorts of things for himself. He’s been through too much not to be a little paranoid.

He opens up a webpage and, after a moment of awkward hesitation, types Mollymauk’s name into the search bar. There’s a few seconds of loading on his slow wifi signal and then the results appear, a few pages of them in fact. That’s...way more than he was expecting.

Caleb swallows and starts with the first official-looking link at the top.

The link leads to a saucy site that cheerfully informs him that it hosts thousands of adult films ranging from professional to amatuer in quality, all voluntarily given. The particular page that he’s opened has several videos featuring ‘ _The Fabulous Mollymauk Tealeaf_ ’, each one having raked in a rather impressive amount of views.  His finger hovers over the first one at the top of the page for a split second, then taps it quickly before he can chicken out.

At first the screen is dark, and Caleb briefly thinks that maybe there’s a buffering problem, but a pair of red eyes appear before he can exit. Their owner backs away to reveal Mollymauk’s purple visage, clad in tight crimson red short shorts that leave little to the imagination. Behind him is a bed in an otherwise mostly empty room washed in pale blue light.

He doesn’t say anything, but he does smile naughtily into the camera and sashay over to the bed. He crawls up onto it and turns himself over to his back, legs spread wide to give the viewers the sight of what the shorts don’t _quite_ cover. He shifts a little and brings a hand down to his crotch while the other drifts up his stomach to his nipples. Fingers gently tug at the metal bars pierced through them, the audio picking up his soft gasp of pleasure as the one between his legs begins to rub in time.

Caleb’s cock twitches with interest in his pajama pants. He pauses the video and takes a long, deep breath as his pulse flutters. He really shouldn’t be watching this. Sure, it’s there for the public to watch, but how the hell is he going to look Mollymauk in the face after this, especially if they’re living together?

Despite his brain’s protests, he pushes play again and, with a warring mix of shame and arousal, slips his hand down his pants. He’s half-hard already and it doesn’t take much to get to fullmast. His eyes are transfixed on Mollymauk’s actions on his screen, how long delicate hands fondle with practiced precision and his pretty mouth falls open when the fondling becomes a little more hurried and desperate. He’s truly a showman and knows exactly what the people want.

Caleb strokes himself in time with Mollymauk’s motions, a fair bit more clumsily than his beautiful display of confident debauchery. When Mollymauk moans, squeezing his still clothed erection, Caleb does the same, thrusting up into his fist and closing around it to rub his thumb against his leaking head. Already, he can feel an orgasim building within him, proof that it’s been ages since he bothered to get himself off. He bites at his bottom lip, starting to squirm.

Mollymauk lifts his hips and tugs his shorts down, his cock springing free of its confines. It’s a thing of perfection, ridged down the shaft and pierced through with more metal bars leading down from the flared head. He touches himself, trailing a finger up and down the underside, then takes himself in hand to stroke more.

By now his moans are becoming more wanton, echoing around the room, and his tail curls around his upper thigh. His hips grind up into his grip and stutter as his back arches off the mattress, a high wail passing his lips. White release splatters up onto his stomach and chest, even a little lands on lips. He continues to stroke until there’s nothing left, leaving him writhing and whimpering in pleasure-pain.

Caleb isn’t far behind, groaning as warm wetness paints his hand and the inside of his pants. He lays there breathing heavily in his darkened room, still watching, waiting to see what will happen next.

Mollymauk’s whimpers grow in volume as he pulls knees up to his chest and fingers at his entrance. He pulls away long enough to reach over and pick up a bottle that’s next to him. He squeezes the clear gel into his hand and brings it back to his hole.

“Do you want to see more?” he asks of his audience, voice sex-roughened. “Do you think you can handle it?”

Caleb, who by no means should have the sort of stamina to go another round, nods even if he can’t be seen.

Mollymauk’s eyes flutter shut as he pushes a finger into himself, knuckle deep. He pushes it in and pulls it almost all the way out before repeating it all over again.

Caleb can’t tear his eyes away as, wonder of wonders, he starts to grow hard again. He pictures those long fingers deep inside of him, or better yet that magnificent cock. How would those ridges feel? He’s never been fucked by a tiefling before, but he’s definitely starting to see the appeal as he uses his cooling come to finger himself open, too. The stretch is painful, but not enough to be a determent, and soon enough the pain gives into pleasure. If this is going to become a habit, he’s going to need to by proper lube because this isn't a long term solution.

Frowning a little, Caleb sets the phone down and rolls over into his stomach, ass propped up in the air so that his angle is better. He pulls his bottoms down and pushes his finger back into himself. His eyes drift back to the screen, watching as Mollymauk fucks himself with two fingers now, hard and slow. His head is tipped back against his pillows, toes and tail curling.

Caleb forces himself to keep that pace as well, eventually adding a second finger. It takes him longer than he’d like to find his prostate, but when he does it rips a sharp gasp out of him as he rubs at it. His thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping this angle up, and his cock has slowly become fully hard again. He’s still sensitive, but it adds to the event. He grabs a pillow and shoves it between his spread legs, his cock dragging against the material whenever he moves his hips.

Mollymauk’s whimpers are full-on moans, his pace picking up but still just as hard. “Come on,” he says to whomever may be watching.

“ _Ja,”_ Caleb gasps out, reverting to his mother tongue.

He grinds against the pillow as he fucks himself from behind. It takes another hit to his prostate to send him careening over the edge for the second time. He swears in Zemnian, milking himself as much as he can, then collapses face first against his mattress. He’s barely able to convince himself to shut out of his phone before he’s snoring, regretfully missing Mollymauk’s second release.

* * *

Caleb wakes up to his alarm sore and in a mess of his own making. With cautious slowness, he pushes himself up to his knees and surveys the damage, noting that last night had been the best sleep he’d gotten in forever. Thank gods he’d had the house to himself otherwise he’d have some explaining to do to his housemate. He’d been less than silent through the whole affair.

Sighing, he undresses and tosses his soiled clothes into his hamper and does the same for his sheet and pillow. He’ll worry about washing those later, right now he’s going to take a shower, then it’s off to work. He has that meeting with Mollymauk later tonight, and he never did get much research done so that’s something to take care of as well.

Caleb can’t help but feel regret as he let’s the hot water pour over his achy muscles. His concerns of last night return without the fog of arousal to override his better judgements. He has to look Mollymauk in the eye in a few hours, and he has to do it without getting tongue-tied, blushing, or picturing him in a vulnerable state. It shouldn’t be all that difficult, but Caleb has a severe lack of social graces at present and a interview with a porn star is officially topping his list of interactions that he wants to avoid.

Unfortunately, one look in his wallet will be enough to convince him to go through with this.

_Ah, Widogast, you really know how to fuck up a situation, don’t you?_

He dries off quickly and throws on a pair of battered jeans, boots, and a threadbare brown sweater. Pausing for a moment, he examines himself in his mirror, then averts his gaze. Same as always. Nothing remarkable to see.

Caleb shakes his head and wanders into his living room to find Frumpkin, and once he’s secured in his harness and leash, they head out.

The Zemni Fields is just as unassuming as its owner with its sunbleached exterior and wooden signage. A little bell above the door jingles as he walks in, switching on the lights as he goes, and the smell of old books fills his nose. Ah, he loves it here. Too bad there’s not many more days left with it. He’s behind on every bill, and not enough people have an interest in an old and used bookshop to fix the problem.

Caleb settles behind his counter, setting Frumpkin down to let him go perch in the window display, and looks about the room momorsely.

_I’m going to have to find a second job…_

* * *

_Meanwhile in Nicodranas, Menagerie Coast_

Mollymauk Tealeaf doesn’t know much about Caleb Widogast, but just from their one meeting he finds that he likes him already. He seems forthright to the point of coming off a little too blunt, but he also appears genuine and friendly, maybe a little awkward, as far as Molly can see. And he has the clearest blue eyes that he’s ever seen in his life.

Okay, that last bit isn’t as important as the rest, but it sorta matters to Molly.

Either way, Yasha vouches for him and so does Jester, and that’s enough for him. Now, really, the ultimate question is whether or not dear Mr. Caleb will feel the same way. It’s hard to really say, and Molly finds himself immensely looking forward to their second encounter tonight as he does his daily yoga routines to keep his limberness up. He doesn’t have any shoots thanks to this engagement, but that doesn’t mean he gets to slack off. He has a reputation to uphold after all.

That reputation varies depending on who you ask. Some would call him a slut, others would say that he’s an inspiration. Either one he’s fine with. He’s not _just_ a slut, though, he’s a _professional_ slut, and he’s fucking proud of it. Life’s too short to be ashamed.

Molly lifts himself into a handstand, using his tail as added balance, then slowly lowers his legs to form into a backbend. He’s done this so many times over the last two years that he doesn’t even jump when Yasha comes walking in, decked out in her usual ripped jeans, boots, and biker jacket.

“Are you almost done?” she asks from her position in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms and ankles crossed.

“I can be.” He rights himself and grabs his water bottle, taking a long drink. “What do you need, my dearest?”

“I ran into Cree when I was out. She happened to be in town. Gave me the usual message.” Yasha tilts her head. “I gave her your usual response.”

Molly grimaces. “Thanks. I know that I can’t keep avoiding her forever, but I’m going to try.”

It’s just unfortunate that she happens to live in the same city that he may be moving to. To say the least, that’s going to make things tricky. He hasn’t even explained to her why he’s been avoiding her, only telling Yasha to let her know that he’s busy with ‘job stuff’ whenever there’s a run-in, and he usually is.

That’s the downside to his business; he’s illustrious and people recognize him on the street. Being a tattooed and pierced purple tiefling occasionally has its downsides.

“I know,” Yasha emphatically replies. She shifts and grabs the bottle of painkillers off the counter in the adjoining kitchen, tossing them his way. “How is your head?”

Molly catches the bottle and cracks it open, tossing two pills into his mouth and swallowing them with a mouthful of water. “It’s a three today. So the usual.”

Yasha nods. “Okay, do you need anything else?”

“Nah, I’m alright for now.” Chronic headaches are just par the course these days. He’s learned to live with them. “Did you just pop by to check up on me, or are you sticking around for another day?”

“Sort of. Don’t forget your call tonight with Caleb.” Yasha returns the bottle to its resting place as Molly grabs a towel to wipe himself down.

“Oh, trust me I haven’t. Say, you know if he’s single?” He’s partly joking, mostly serious. If they’re gonna be sharing a place, he should probably know when he shouldn’t be filming. He doesn’t want to, uh, make things a bit off if there’s a partner involved. Again, not everyone reacts well.

Yasha chuckles. “I don’t think that he is with anyone. He and Jester are very close, but more like siblings. She’s with Fjord.”

Molly snaps his fingers. “Oh, right! The pretty half-orc. She hit the jackpot.” He gives Yasha a slow grin. “How’s Beau doing? Is she still texting you on the regular?”

Yasha’a pale face flushes with embarrassment. “Uh, sometimes.”

“Is she bothering you too much? Do I need to kick her ass?”

“No, no. I don’t mind. She’s just being friendly.” Yasha adjusts her coat. “I like her, Molly.”

Molly sighs and plops down on his couch. “I know you do, and you deserve a little happiness.”

He knows that she’s not looking to date again so soon, but if she can find someone that’s not just him that can make her smile, he’s all the glader for her. They’ve both had their share of tragedy, and it’s about time someone had a leg up.

“So do you. Has no one caught your eye?”

“Not yet, but it doesn’t matter. I get laid often enough that I don’t really need a long-term relationship.” Molly shrugs a shoulder. Oh, he’s tried it before, shortly after he got into the industry. One of his fellow actors had been interested, but it had ended up only being a fling. Other people outside of it? Well, they don’t really like what he does unless it’s convenient for them. He doesn’t do with jealous arseholes.

Yasha gives him _that_ look. “Molly…”

“Nope, I swear I’m alright. I’m just gonna keep myself focused on work and this move. Gods, this is going to be a pain in the ass.” When Marion had offered for him to take the reins on her secondary studio location, he’d been flattered and thrilled at the prospect of a new place, however, it’s starting to become overwhelming if he thinks about it too much.

He could afford a flat of his own, of course, but he doesn’t like being alone, and with Yasha always on the move when she’s not staying with Bea or here, his only other real choice is to find someone looking for a roommate, which brings him back to Caleb.

“I should probably shower before the call.” He’s gotta make the best impression, and right now he smells like a high school locker room. He can’t be having that. “I’ve got maybe an hour.”

“I will leave you to it, then.” Yasha toes off her boots and slowly ambles off towards her room.

Molly rushes off to their shared bathroom, strips, and jumps into the hot water that works out all the soreness in his muscles from his daily routine. He forgoes his other routine in lieu of getting himself clean as quickly as possible without skimping. When that’s done he does a pat-down dry off and dashes off to his room, not bothering with wrapping a towel around his waist. It’s nothing Yasha hasn’t already seen.

After some brief indecisive digging, Molly settles on a cropped black tank-top adorned with a rainbow array of colored sequins and tattered skinny jeans that sit low on his hips. He pairs them with his typical assortment of gaudy jewelry and flashy makeup, including a dash of body glitter over his cheekbones for good measure. He leaves his curls to dry on their own, only adding a little bit of product.

He may or may not be going overboard considering that this is a video call that may not even show all the work that he’s put into his appearance. Oh well. He’s happy with it.

There may even be a little skip to his step as he grabs his cell and drops back down onto his couch, waiting for the call to come. It’s at least another twenty minutes before the alert comes through. Molly fumbles with it and answers a little breathlessly, “Hey there, Caleb.”

Caleb’s face is shadowed and a little grainy, but it’s enough to see the nervousness in his expression. “Hallo, Mollymauk. I apologize for the delay.”

Molly’s tail lazily curls up on his lap. “Not a problem. You’re right on time.”

There’s a meow and a cat shoves its way in front of the camera. “Sorry, this is Frumpkin. Frumpkin, say hallo to Mollymauk.”

It’s a pretty cat that’s a tawny brown with spots across its coat. “Nice to meet you, Frumpkin.”

Frumpkin sniffs the screen, chirps, hops down. Caleb lets out a breathy sound that may be a laugh. “It seems that you have gotten his approval. That is a very good sign.”

Molly grins, head cocked. “Does his owner approve as well? What did you want to cover as far as roommates go?”

Caleb ducks his head. “Ah, well, I do like people that like cats. So it helps. As for, uh, my questions, I only wanted to ask if you are okay with pitching in for half of the rent, electric, and food every month? My situation doesn’t allow for me to pay for everything.”

“Of course I am. That’s the point of roommates, ain’t it?”

“Oh, ha, _ja.”_ Caleb awkwardly chuckles. “That is true. I just did not want to presume.”

"Nah, you’re fine. I actually have a few questions for you,” Molly says. “I’m sure that by now you already know what I do for a living. Now, I’m helping run a studio in town, which is why I’m coming to Zadash, but I do partake of solo things as part of my job. Would that be uncomfortable for you?”

Caleb blushes, starting with his ears and running down his neck. “ _Nein,_ it is, um, fine. Your room is your room. You can do what you want in it, I suppose.”

 _He’s so pretty I’d like to bite that neck,_ Molly idly muses. He reminds himself that he’s being inappropriate. “That’s good. I’d understand if you said no, but I’m glad that you’re cool with it.”

“I have little choice, really.” Caleb shrugs, then seems to realize what he said could be taken as him being rude. “Oh, I only mean that I’m so broke that I really do need a roommate soon, and that what you do in the privacy of your own room is not a deal breaker.”

He’s easy to fluster without even trying. It’s endearing. Molly’s grin widens. “Relax, dear. I know what you meant. I also know what it’s like to be broke as shite. I’ll help you where I can.”

A hesitant smile forms. “Thank-you, Mollymauk. I appreciate this. Jester and Yasha have said good things about you. I think that I’ve asked what I need to.”

“You’ve never had to interview anyone before, have you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Caleb asks with a tinge of self-consciousness. “But you are right, I haven’t. My last roommate was a friend.”

“Understandable. Yasha’s mine. So I can understand how weird it is to have to go through this. Don’t be worried about offending me or anything.”

Caleb gives a small nod. “Alright, then. Do you know when you will be heading up here?”

Molly considers for a moment. “Eh, the sooner the better. The Ruby wants her secondary location open as soon as reasonably possible, which for me means that I’ll be leaving here some time this week. Just have to let my landlord know.”

That won’t be difficult, the guy will be more than happy to see Molly hit the road. His fame doesn’t always bring the best people to his doorstep.

“I will make sure to have your room ready. Were you bringing a lot?” Caleb’s clearly rambling.

“I’ll be bringing a few things. Everything else is just gonna be donated. Most of the rest of the stuff here was just on loan, anyhow. I’m usually traveling.” Between his first two years with the circus, and then as part of Marion’s company, he’s never been had to sit in one place for too long. “Probably a van full.”

“Okay.” Caleb writes something down. “I look forward to meeting you in person.”

“You, too, dear,” Molly says with a flirty wink. He just can’t help himself some days.

Caleb colors again and switches off the video with a quick, “Good-bye!”

Molly laughs to himself and leans his head against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Oh, this is all going to be immensely interesting. He can’t wait. 


	2. Peacocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly moves in, and Caleb makes an unexpected request.

It’s been nearly a week since the conversation with Mollymauk, but Caleb can still hear him in his head and see the smirk on his face. The perils of an eidetic memory, he supposes, and not the first time that he’s experienced them. Either way, his week is interesting as he cleans up the spare bedroom and makes space in the rest of the apartment for whatever Mollymauk brings with him. 

He finds a few stray bits and bobs that Nott had left behind, and he sets them aside with the intention giving them back to her the next time they see each other. It’s been such a short amount of time that she’s been gone, but there’s an ache in his chest that her absence causes. He hasn’t called her, giving her time to settle back into her old life. It won’t be easy.

When he’s not cleaning or working in the bookshop, Caleb studies his manuals. He blames it on the old habits that can’t be broken from the years that he’d spent in the academy under his former mentor’s tutelage. They’re second nature to him, ever in his head even after his eleven years of being bounced from one institute to another. 

Magic is in his blood, or what little magic is left in this world is, and, as his eyes scan the words, his thoughts wander to one of his old history classes and what he’d been told there.

Once upon a time magic was everywhere in Exandria, but after so many centuries passed and they grew closer to the modern times, it became more scarce with technology soon rising to take its place. For some people, like clerics, magic is given by the Gods and so more potent, and yet still weaker than in the old days. Wizards such as Caleb have even less, although he was strong by their standards. A prodigy, they called him, able to cast flame and summon light sources, and so much more. 

That’s the only reason why he’d been accepted by the academy, and by his teacher. He could do more than most ever hoped to achieve. He loves his magic, but it’s as much of a curse as it is a gift. 

Caleb huffs and tosses his reading glasses to the side to rub at his eyes with the meat of his palms. He’s thinking too much again, and overthinking can only lead to the worst sort of paths. 

He stands up and stretches, joints cracking like an old man’s and not like the thirty-three year old that he is. He’s been sitting too long, and as if to prove as much, Frumpkin hops up onto his desk and wails at him. 

“Oh, you are hungry, aren’t you?” Caleb asks rubbing his fingers against Frumpkin’s cheeks. “Why don’t we go get something.”

They amble slowly out to the little galley kitchen, Frumpkin curling about Caleb’s ankles as he pulls out a can of cat food and dumps it into the fancy bowl. Almost as soon as it’s sat down, Frumpkin begins devouring it like he hasn’t eaten in weeks and not just this morning. Caleb shakes his head fondly and digs out sandwich fixings for himself.

No sooner does he have it made and half way into his mouth does the enthusiastic pounding begin athis door. It slams open a moment later, and Jester and Beauregard shove their heads through the doorway, peering over at him. 

Caleb blinks at them like an oversized owl, sandwich sticking out of his mouth. “Uh?”

“Molly’s here!” Crows Jester, grinning from ear to ear. “He just pulled up in the  _ coolest  _ van ever! You gotta see it!”

Beauregard nods. “It  _ is _ pretty cool.” 

Caleb rips off a bite and chews. “He was supposed to text,” he points out weakly, already overwhelmed by this sudden appearance.

“Yeah, apparently it didn’t go through. Is your phone working?” Beauregard asks, stepping around Jester. 

Oh dear. “Maybe not,” Caleb says, counting the days from his last payment in his head. He might be late actually. “I will get that taken care of.”

Beauregard raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Sure. You gonna come down and help carry shit up here or what?” 

Caleb looks forlornly at his sandwich. “I guess so,” he laments, setting it down on a plate and following the girls out of his place. When they reach the bottom of the stairs and out into the parking lot, he sorta sees what Jester meant about the van. 

The best way to describe it is that it looks like someone had some spare paint sitting around and decided that the best way to get rid of it was to simply toss all of it onto the sides of a once white van. Or maybe the paint was a confetti cake. All the colors of the rainbow are splattered across the surface, and matches its owner as Mollymauk Tealeaf stands around chatting with Fjord and Caduceus while dressed in a vibrant multicolored coat, cut-off acid washed jean shorts, fishnet stockings, and a blue halter top. It’s truly an assault on the eyes as much as the van is.

Mollymauk looks Caleb’s direction and waves a jewelry covered hand, shit-eating grin on his lips. “Hey, I tried to text you before I got into town, but, uh, your phone’s off.” 

“I was informed,” Caleb says with a grimace. “I apologize for that.”        

“Nah, it’s fine. I figured it might have been something like that.” Mollymauk walks around to the back of the van, the heels of his thigh-high boots clacking on the wet pavement, and throws open the rear doors. “I would have been here sooner, but I had a little more than I thought I did. Luckily it all still fit.”

Caleb joins him and sees at least five large boxes stacked upon each other. “Did you not bring a bed?”

Mollymauk chuckles and braces a foot up onto the fender, looking at them like he’s surveying a kingdom. “Unless you know a spell to compact mattresses, I really don’t think it would have fit in with all of this. I’m just gonna camp on the floor for the night and get a new one in the morning.”

“You can use the couch,” points out Caleb. “It isn’t terribly comfortable, but it is better than the floor.”

“I’m alright,” Mollymauk says. He hops in and grabs a box, handing it over to Fjord. “I’ve slept in worse places.”

“Fair enough.” Caleb ducks his head and barely manages to avoid being hit with Mollymauk’s pierced tail. “The room is ready for you.”

A box is thrust into Caleb’s face as Mollymauk cheerfully hums. “Fabulous. I can’t wait to get all of this shite unpacked. It's chilly even for tieflings this far north.”

Caleb, having been born even further north, hardly notices. “I suppose that it is different from the Coast.” He totters towards the building, straining under the box’s weight. This close he can smell lavender and sandalwood coming from it. “I’ve never been outside of the Dwendallian Empire.” 

“Really? You need to visit someday.” Mollymauk’s at his side with his own box, long legs easily keeping up with Caleb’s gait. “I miss it already.” 

Caleb thinks of his home and knows the feeling all too well. 

* * *

It takes the rest of the afternoon between the whole lot of them, but somehow Mollymauk’s belongings are set up in his room and in a few places in the living room just in time for Caduceus to cook everyone dinner. It’s Vegetarian, but no one has any complaints about the way the tofu is mixed with heavily seasoned vegetables and cheese to make an interesting mixture of flavors. Jester is even generous to have brought a box of pastries from work as desert.

“You’re a wonderful cook, Cad,” Mollymauk says with a sated grin, patting his stomach. 

Caduceus smiles as he packs away the leftovers and hands them over to Caleb. “Why thank-you, Molly. You’re too kind.”

Jester groans with her head down on the table. “I ate too much.”

“And by ate too much you mean you had too many pastries,” says Beauregard with a smirk, “Don’t think we didn’t see you sneak a few before dinner.”

Jester lifts a hand and flips her off with a dainty finger. “I’m an adult.”

Beauregard snorts. “No one thinks you’re not.”

Jester drops her hand. “Ugh. I wish Nott could have come out.”

An awkward silence falls over them before Fjord clears his throat and stands up. “Hey, why don’t I tackle the dishes. Anyone else wanna help?”

Beauregard practically jumps out of her chair and fights with him over who gets to dry instead of actually having to do the washing up. Caleb watches the scene with amused fondness, sharing a look with Caduceus. It does feels off not having Nott there to share dinner with them, or for her and Jester to get into their own shared mischief.

_ She won’t be gone forever,  _ Caleb tells himself with a jolt of melancholy. If he really wants to he can walk into town and visit her, but he knows that he won’t. She needs to catch up with those that haven’t seen her in two years. That’s far more important. 

Mollymauk must catch onto his mood because he siddles up beside him with an earnest expression. “Hey, thanks again for letting me stay here. I know that you probably miss your friend.”

Caleb sighs and shoves the tupperware containers into his mostly empty fridge. “I do miss her. She’s my best friend. But I will get used to it.”

“You mean that you’ll get used to me,” Mollymauk corrects, teasing. “I’ll do what I can to help out around here. I should have a check coming soon, and there’s some cash coming your way from it, I promise.” 

Caleb blushes and turns away to hide it. He can tell that Mollymauk’s seen it anyway even if he doesn’t comment on it. “Thanks. I guess that I need you more than you need me.”

Mollymauk catches his eye when Caleb looks back at him and gives him an appraising look. “I dunno if that’s true.”

Caleb can’t identify the sound in Mollymauk’s voice, but it sends a sensation skittering down his spine in a not entirely unpleasant way.  _ Oh. Oh, dear.  _

* * *

After dinner, Molly can safely conclude that, yes, Caleb is definitely adorable. He blushes so easily at the smallest provocation, but he can dish out what he takes from the others that know him better. Sassy and sarcastic with Beau, and sweet and gently teasing with Jester, understanding with Fjord and Yasha, and calm with Caduceus.

Molly’s observative enough to see that there’s other facets beneath the surface, and if he had to guess he’d say that it has something to do with why he’s so broke and a little sad around the edges when he’s not interacting directly with his friends. It’s most clear when he thinks that no one’s paying attention, but the joke’s on him because as it so happens Molly finds it impossible to  _ not  _ pay attention to Caleb. 

Now, Molly’s a diva and he’s a nosey fucker, but he’s got enough courtesy to not go poking around in people's pasts to figure out why they are they way they are, even if he’s curious on what makes his new roommate tick. He’s thinking about it after he’s helped with the clean-up efforts and said his goodbyes, retreating into his room to get comfortable for the night. 

Once he’s in his loose-fitting tie-dye pants and orange tank-top that act as his lounge clothes, Molly settles down on his makeshift bed and digs into the wooden box that he’s brought with him. Inside are a few essentials for his job, namely some lube and a few toys small enough to fit into the box. The rest are tucked into his closet for the time being. He runs his fingers over the objects, just making sure that nothing’s gotten too banged up on the trip -there’s some expensive stuff in there- and let’s his mind wander a little bit. 

Maybe it’s because of his job and the sorts of people he usually runs with or maybe he’s just a pervert, but whenever he meets someone he’s interested in, Molly likes to take a moment and look for signs that the person might just be into the same stuff he is. It might be easier to just ask, but some people like to keep that private, and asking Caleb  _ probably _ wouldn’t go great. 

Molly thoughtfully taps his nails against the base of a glass plug that’s been wrapped in soft fabric and continues to think about him. 

If asked, most people would say that Caleb’s a nature sub, going off of his awkward, quiet nature, and tendency to never really look anyone in the face for more than a few seconds, but Molly doesn’t buy into stereotypes. Some of the quietest people are capable of being wild once the doors are shut, using dominance as an outlet for all of their pent up stress and need for control. Others, like Molly, are both, perfectly happy to fall into whichever role is calling out to them or suits their partner at the time.

Caleb is either a dom or a switch, and Molly’s willing to put money on it.  

There’s a knock on his door, followed by Caleb’s soft Zemnian voice, “Erm, Mollymauk, could I talk to you for a moment?”

_ Ah, speaking of... _

Molly doesn’t worry about closing the box as he answers. “Come on in, dear.”

Let’s see how he reacts to it. 

The door slowly opens. Caleb’s ginger head pokes through the gap, then the rest of him, eyes glancing about the room before landing on the box. There’s definitely curiosity there.

“Sorry to bother you,” he says, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. “Everyone’s gone, and I, uh, have a question for you if you aren’t busy…”

Molly’s smile is all teeth, and crosses his legs in a casual manner. “Go ahead, I’ve got nothing but time.”

Caleb comes into the room a little more, nervous energy hanging about him like a thick miasma. “I know this is a little out of the blue, but I am curious. How did you get into your particular line of work?”

Well, Molly can’t say he was expecting that question. It’s not an unwelcome one, though. 

“It just sorta happened, to be completely honest. I used to run with a circus for a while, but once that fell through I needed work pretty quickly. I’m sure you already figured this one out, but I’m a fan of sex, and sex sells. I started out doing my own solo videos in an apartment not much different from this one, and once that took off I was contacted by the Ruby who said she was interested in my work and asked if I wanted to go professional.”

“And you said yes.”

“And I said yes. I was familiar with her company and her own work, and I knew that she kept a clean house, literally and figuratively. Anyone who wanted to be under her label needed to understand that if there was even a  _ hint  _ of any wrongdoings, if they laid a hand on any actor in a non-consenting way on or off screen, they would be out on their arse so quickly their head would spin,” Molly explains, recalling one such instance. “I was going to be in good hands with her guidance.” 

There’s genuine interest in Caleb’s expression, nervous as it might be, and Molly’s starting to get a good idea on why he’s being asked questions. “That’s good. And you are...paid fairly?”

“Of course. The more work you’ve put into it, the more money you get. Even starting pay is real good, though, and Marion never pushes you to do more than you’re comfortable with. You wanna just do some basic solo stuff? Great. You wanna do something vanilla with a partner or partners? Fabulous! I’ve branched out a lot since I joined.” Molly squints at Caleb. “Which brings me to my own question. Is this just general curiosity, or are you looking to do something like this?”

Caleb’s face reddens, but he straightens his back. “I am...interested.” He clears his throat and shifts his weight. “I found one of your videos the other night and it has stuck with me. I am in dire straits, and my bookshop is not going to be enough anymore.”

The fact that Caleb’s seen his work isn’t so surprising. Lots of people have. It’s still flattering. He’s more surprised that Caleb’s wanting to get into the business. “That can certainly be done. To what capacity are you interested in? Do you have any experience?”

Caleb shakes his head. “Not much at all, but I am willing to try things. To a point.”

Molly cocks his head. “What sort of things? Vanilla? Kink? What level? I don’t wanna throw you in the deep end with no idea what the hell you’re doing.”

“I have done...things with people in the past. Of the bondage sort. And vanilla,” Caleb answers with a little hesitance in his voice, as if he’s admitting to to himself as much as he is to Molly. “It was only tying up and being tied up. Very vanilla.” 

Molly’s business face breaks into another grin. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. Vanilla bondage is still bondage.” He slips to his feet and walks a circle around Caleb, studying him like an artist. “I have to go to the new studio tomorrow. Why don’t you come with me? You can meet some of the staff and get a feel for the place. See if you like it. We can go from there.”

Caleb blinks. “You would do that for me?”

Molly laughs. “Oh, darling, I would do more than just that if you want. You aren’t the first little birdy that I’ve taken under my wing, but you’re definitely the prettiest.”

His face goes even redder, and Caleb shifts in a way that speaks volumes about the effect Molly’s having on him. Neat. “Thank-you?” 

Molly saucily winks, hand on hip. “My pleasure,” he purrs, going into his work persona, giving Caleb a look at the act. “Anything you want. Come to me.”

Caleb’s mouth gapes and he makes a little whimper. “Uh,  _ ja.” _

He rushes out of the room like a bat out of the abyss, and Molly chuckles, eyeing his toy box. 

He’s suddenly got a  _ lot  _ of inspiration.


End file.
